U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,828 discloses a device including a mirror, and enabling the face to be illuminated under various lighting conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,182 and 4,070,096 disclose devices comprising a mirror and a lighting system using polarized light, enabling glare to be eliminated.